


Alluring Trepidation

by DungeonJukebox



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Obsession, Psychological Horror, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonJukebox/pseuds/DungeonJukebox
Summary: They yearn for her, almost as if it were a dangerous infatuation. Though that matters not if it means that she will be forever theirs.





	1. Deep Scarification

**Author's Note:**

> I don't honestly know what this is, I just got bored, thus I wrote this. Hope you guys enjoy.

My breathing became arduous and erratic as I tried my best to remain calm during this horrifying ordeal that I had found myself in. I had tried to look for a way to escape, though being trapped underground in this dank, putrid, ghastly bunker, escape might be near impossible. It was highly unlikely that the exits were not guarded. Assuming that I could rid myself of these infernal binds that tied me to the chair, I would most likely have to fight my way out, and in doing so I would most likely result in getting myself killed. Even still, if I somehow manage to do all of that, I would still have to get by this monster that looms over me.

My fearful gaze watched him closely as he paced across the room, whistling happily to himself. He came to rest a toolbox atop an old workbench, as his hands made work of dusting off the wooden surface, before opening the toolbox and pulling out various items that I could not discern from where I was sitting. His back was turned to me, if I could perhaps free myself, then maybe I could knock him unconscious and flee. I quickly shook the thought from my head, for there would be no chance of him not hearing me free myself if I even could free myself from these ropes that secured me to this chair.

He let out a deep, breathy sigh as he spun on his heel to turn towards me, casually leaning against the workbench, an affectionate smile on his face as his eyes fixated themselves onto me. I felt uncomfortable and disgusted at the same time as he took the time to rake his eyes over my body, almost as if it were in a predatory type of way, eyeing the prize before devouring it completely.

“My, you are beautiful,” he whispered, barely audible enough for me to hear. “I’m so glad I have you to myself again, love.” The words sent chills down my spine as I frantically began to struggle against the ropes that painfully chaffed my, practically rubbing them raw and bloody.

He hushed me then, taking quick and long strides to stand before me, firmly holding me down by my shoulders. His thumbs massaged into my tense muscles as his hands slowly caressed their way up my neck, before finally gripping my face between his inked hands. I ceased my struggles then as I felt myself freeze beneath his intense azure orbs as if he were staring straight into my soul, which did not seem to be that farfetched of a talent concerning John Seed.

“It hurts me to see you hurting yourself,” he cooed as if he were a mother carefully nursing their child after falling from the playground. Although, a mother would not have the look of a sinister, menacing, manipulative creature such as he.

“Please…” I croaked my voice hoarse and scratchy from disuse. John only smiled down at me, in almost a loving way, as he waited patiently for me to speak further. “… John, why are you doing this?” It was a pathetic question, one that I already knew the answer to, and John’s expression turned from one of adoration to utter confusion.

“What do you mean dear?” he questioned, leaning impossibly closer as his face was inches from mine. “You were meant to be mine,” he whispered under his breath as his warmth seemed to envelop me as he pressed his forehead against mine. “My love.”

“This isn’t love, John,” I tried to plead with him, “this is just an unhealthy obsession-”

“No!” he suddenly roared. In a flash, John stood quickly as he paced the room in a maniacal manner, his demeanour quickly changing from placid to violent in a matter of milliseconds. I barely had time to comprehend what had happened before he started shouting nonsensically. “We are meant for each other! We are meant to walk together through the Gates of Eden! Don’t you see!? Don’t you understand!?”

Through his ranting I could feel tears forming in my eyes, fearing for my life, not knowing what will happen in these moments. John perceived me as his in some twisted fantasy that he has conjured up in his mind, or perhaps due to the ramblings of his brother, though I couldn’t be too sure. John was upon me again in an instant, his hands wrapped around my neck, squeezing with just enough pressure to get my heart racing.

“You will confess, and you will atone… only then can we be together, indefinitely,” he spoke with great conviction, as if it were just that simple, that all of this was right and that I would give into him willingly. 

Only then did my tears start to fall, and John was quick to remove his hands from my neck and wipe away the tears. Reverting to a calm state, he stared back at me longingly, before leaning down and capturing my lips in a soft kiss. I gasped in surprise, trying to lean away, but John was quick to hold me in place as he cupped the back of my head to deepen the kiss. I let out a whimper when he broke the kiss and turned my head away in embarrassment.

“Please, just leave me alone,” I cried, but John only leaned in to press his lips against the shell of my ear.

“It will be a painful process, but know that I do this because I love you,” he whispered in my ear which chilled me to my very core. 

John pulled away from me, waltzing over to the workbench, fiddling around with some of his tools for a moment or so, before spinning around to show me that dreaded tattoo gun of his. He stalked back towards the small desk that was sitting next to me, plugging in the device, sighing in content as it buzzed to life. He turned his head slowly to lock with eyes once again with mine, a charmingly sinister smile gracing his lips.

“What will it be, my love? Will you say… yes?”


	2. Wailing Woods

I willed myself to run faster, even as my as my lungs burned and my legs started to hurt, I knew that if I did not keep going then the results would certainly be undesirable. The rush of the wind turned my face red and stung my eyes to tears, the rough and muddy ground of the forest floor bloodied my feet, yet I had to persevere. I had to keep going. I had no choice.

In the distance, I could hear the savage snarls of the beasts that pursued me. Their howls tore through the night as they closed in towards me. A whimper escaped past my lips at the chilling sounds, knowing that escape was futile, and all I could think about was one thing over and over.

The wolves are all around you

My foot caught on the root of a tree and I was sent tumbling down the side of a hill, where I was thrown forcefully against a rock, and I cried out in pain knowing that I had surely suffered broken bones and fractured ribs. Despite this, I willed myself to stand, though with these recent injuries I could no longer run.

The growls of the beasts grew louder as they drew nearer, from the darkness I could see their glowing eyes, hungry and ready for a meal. I looked towards a hollowed out tree, and in a final effort, dragged myself towards it. However, as I hid there in the shadows, I knew that this was all futile. He would find me… always.

“Darlin’, just come back to me, you know I’ll always find you,” his low voice reverberated through the air all around us. “Did you honestly think you were free?” he asked then and I tried to calm my breathing and closed my eyes tightly, wishing that he wouldn’t find… but of course, he would. He was never wrong after all. “Baby girl… you’ll never be free,” I could hear him growl then.

The air shifted around me as one of the beasts walked up to the hollowed out tree, sniffing around in the darkness, its cold, wet nose barely missing my face by a few inches, it’s sickening breath filling my nostrils. The beast started to growl lowly before a sharp whistle broke through, and the beast backed off without hesitation.

I finally opened my eyes to the sight of my greatest fears towering over me. Even in the low light of the moon, I could see the figure of Jacob Seed, his blue eyes gazing down upon my huddled form, simply observing me. He knelt down to my level, so that we were now face to face, and ever so slowly he reached out to grasp at my chin. I wanted to avert my gaze and focus on something else, yet his piercing predatory stare held my own and I could do nothing but look back upon him.

As quickly as he held me he was releasing me, and I gasped in surprise, watching as his eyes trailed further down my body before stopping on my leg. Without warning, he reached out and gripped it roughly causing me to scream in agony.

“Please! Stop it!” I cried as tears streamed down my face. Jacob chuckled in response but released his hold.

“You never listen,” he spoke as he simply watched me sob, drops of tears falling to the earth beneath us. “I told you… you belong to me.”

I shook my head in disbelief but it was hard to form any coherent sentences. “No…” I spoke weakly then and allowed my head to fall as my chin rested on my chest to gaze down at the soil beneath me. Soon Jacob’s warm arms enveloped around my chilled form, yet I was too weak to fend him off, and all I could do was shake my head.

“It’s OK darlin’, I’m here now,” his voice seemed to invade all of my senses, sending shivers down my spine. “We’ll go home, get you nice and warm, fix that leg up too,” he chuckled as if he found something humorous, “you need to work on your spatial awareness. That’s OK… I’ll make sure to never let you out of my sight,” he whispered darkly in my ear.

My heart leapt at the feel of Jacob suddenly starting to lift me off of the ground, bring one of his arms to wind its way around my waist, while the other brought my legs to wrap around his waist. When I began to whimper helplessly Jacob quickly hushed me in a soothing tone that made me almost believe that he was gentle.

“Easy baby girl, just hold onto me, I’ve got you,” he cooed, placing a kiss against my cheek.

“Please, Jacob,” I started to beg again, “just let me go, this ‘relationship’ isn’t healthy. You can’t just keep me locked up-” before I could get any more words out Jacob crashed his lips against mine in a bruising kiss. I started to feel light headed as all of the oxygen in my lungs seemed to leave me all at once as if this man was taking it all for himself. 

Even after Jacob broke the kiss my head was still spinning, however, everything seemed to still when I looked back into his eyes. That predatory glare turned into that of a beast with an insatiable hunger, and he had me in his sights, and there was no doubt in my mind that I was going to be devoured.

“You’re not safe on your own,” his voice shifted to one of authority, the kind of no-nonsense that you would expect from someone like him. “You’d sooner die out here, all alone… because you’re weak,” he said, spitting the last word out as if it were venom on his tongue.

More tears fell down my face, knowing that there was no hope left for me, that I either die or live shackled to Jacob as if I were his pet. I could barely see anything as the tears blurred my vision and I mumbled protests of ‘no’ as I shook my head. Was this all that was left for me?

“The weak have their purpose, darlin’,” he continued to speak, “you’ve known yours for a while now, much as you’d like to ignore it,” suddenly I felt the cold hard press of the trunk of a tree against my back as his rigid body pressed up against mine. “I hate having to force this upon you, baby girl, but it’s only because I love you.”

As soon as I started to feel his lips press warm kisses against my neck and his teeth left behind marks, I simply switched my brain off, accepting this role that I was required to play. This was my purpose after all.


	3. Devotional Shackles

The silence terrified me more than anything else. There was nothing to be heard between these four walls, and as I sat on the bed, I was filled with nothing but dread… because something always follows after the silence. I curled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, resting my cheek against my knees, as I sat waiting for the inevitable sound of the front door opening.

The struggle was always there in the back of my mind, not knowing when _he_ would come through those doors, yet I could do nothing but wait and listen. I knew that I had to escape this place. That for the sake of my safety I should flee. And yet, I remain in this place, forced to be a part of something that I want nothing to do with. I had tried, believe me, I had tried many times, but instead of freedom I always wound up back in this place surrounded by obstacles that are intent on keeping me here.

The sound of the front door swinging open broke me from my thoughts and I started to shake subconsciously. It seemed to be a regular reaction now that whenever the reason for my despair returned to this… _home_ … I would start to tremble. I used to hate appearing so weak, especially in front of him, but as he broke me down my pride did not seem to matter anymore. Staying alive was all that mattered.

“My sweet angel, are you awake?” I hear him call out to me. A small whimper escaped my lips, and before I could catch a glimpse of him entering the threshold of our shared bedroom I squeezed my eyes shut, despising the idea of laying my eyes upon him. I heard a soft sigh escape his lips and the heavy footfalls of his boots against the hardwood floor as he advanced towards me.

“My love, what has you so troubled?” he cooed as I felt one of his hands smooth my hair back from my face. Still, I dared not to open my eyes. “Are you hungry? Perhaps a little ill?” he asked as he placed a hand against my forehead and checked for any possible signs of a fever though hummed in satisfaction when he discovered that I had none. “Open your eyes for me, my love, I wish to see you.”

I did not comply immediately, but finding it difficult to ignore him any further, I slowly opened my eyes and my vision was filled with nothing but Joseph Seed. A warm smile spread across his face as he gazed into my eyes and I had to force myself to still as his hands reached out and held my face. What must have felt like minutes had only been a few short seconds as we stayed like this, but Joseph was quick to break the silence, however.

“I missed you at the sermon today,” he began with a soft voice, “you would have loved it. Perhaps I’ll see you join us tomorrow?” he asked yet I said nothing. He then let out a heavy sigh as he shifted closer to me and attempted to wrap his arms around me.

“No!” I spoke swiftly as I scooted backwards, now situating myself on the middle of the bed. In response to my sudden rejection, a wave of hurt seemed to wash over Joseph as he looked over me with concern. I frantically stared back at him as pure terror overcame me in the wonder of what he might do to me once his arms are around me. In an attempt to calm me Joseph sat up on the bed and reached a hand out towards me, and like a cornered animal, I flinched away from him. “Don’t,” I whisper.

“Why do you reject my love for you? Why do you continue to deny your place beside me?” he then asked in desperation, wanting so desperately to reach out and touch me.

“You hurt people, I’ve seen things happen by your hand, you hold me captive every day expecting things from me that I cannot give you,” I rebut though I know it’s useless to convince Joseph otherwise, not while the voice in his head has him believe that I am to be his, that I am to be his greatest ‘gift’.

Suddenly, his calm demeanour gave way to something more sinister.

“Do not believe the lies of those _sinners_. They poison your mind, make you believe that which is not real, that my love for you is not real,” he spat as he crowded my space on the bed. I tried to get away but he grabbed me by the shoulders forcefully and made me look him in his manic eyes. “They may try and take you away from me… but I won’t let them,” he whispered as I saw his eyes soften. He started to lean towards me, his face now mere inches from mine, and before I could react he pressed his soft lips against my own.

Joseph wound his arms around me as he held me against his warm body though I did not return the embrace as I kept my hands clenched into fists between our bodies. Joseph’s tongue darted out as he ran it across my mouth, and although I loathed granting him access, I was manipulated into opening up to him in hopes that it would soothe his wrath. Joseph’s moan rattled my core as he quickly dominated me. Once he broke the kiss I could see the lust that clouded his eyes.

“I will make you understand. You _will_ believe. Together we will march through Eden’s Gate,” he whispered as he rested his forehead against mine. The pounding of my heart hammering against my chest as it seemed to speed up in terror at his sickening smile. “Know I do this because I love you.”


End file.
